


Domestic Hell:  The Patient

by enginerd



Series: Domestic Hell [4]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enginerd/pseuds/enginerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the Domestic Hell series where Shaw and Root are married stuck in suburbia under the Machine's cover. A little bit of a fix it after Season 5 took a bit of a turn.  Also the final "real" chapter of the Domestic Hell series.  Everything ties together with a nice little bow.  Enjoy!  </p><p>OR: Root and Shaw are back in suburbia.  Shaw's playing Doctor.  Root's playing Root.  I don't know.  Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Hell:  The Patient

Shaw stepped out of the black suburban, a frown on her face.  She turned immediately, opening the backseat door directly behind the driver’s side and allowed Bear to jump out.

“Well that’s a shame.” She looked down to see Bear sniffing the grass as if he had never seen real grass before.  “It appears this stupid house has been repaired.”  Sure enough, the home Root and her had shared almost exactly a year ago was back to being the same little box on the same little street she’d come to call home.  There was no sign that Samaritan had come in the middle of the night last Christmas to completely ruin everything.  The green shudders, red door, beige brick and stucco, all of it was exactly the same.  “It looks uglier than ever.”

She grabbed Bear’s leash and together they headed up to the front stoop.  Her eyes landing on the tiny concrete gargoyle sitting outside the red door.  It was a hideous thing.  Droopy eyes, buck teeth, and a tongue as long as Gene Simmons. _How did this ugly thing survive?_

She remembered the day Root had insisted that they bring him home.  They were doing one of their routine farmer’s market visits on a Sunday morning, when this gargoyle vendor showed up one day.  The way Root had practically run to the booth, eyes locked on this foot-tall monstrosity, she knew that they were going home with it.  No amount of protesting would work.

Thinking back now, she couldn’t help the smile that came at the memory.  The way Root had laughed with glee when she watched her struggling to set him on the front stoop.  How she insisted on naming him Gary, the Gargoyle.  Chuckling, _what an idiot._  

She ignored the familiar pang that came when she thought of the other woman.  Thought of how she should have been there; how she should have gone with her and Harold. That familiar pang turned into hot anger that was coming more and more these days.  She refused to think that she was grieving.  That would be ludicrous. _She didn’t grieve._

Rolling her eyes, she moved aside Gary and found the key she had hidden over a year ago still in the same spot, albeit with a little more rust on it now. Wiping it off on her pants, she slid it into the lock and heard the clicking sounds of the deadbolt giving way. 

_Now why would The Machine want me to come back here?_

The door creaked open slightly and she paused, listening for any sound that would reveal she was not alone.  _Rustling._ She immediately unsheathed her .45 and dropped Bear’s leash, whispering, “Volg”, letting him know she wanted him to heel.  He glued to her side as she followed the sound.

Walking slowly through the familiar home, she paused at the opening of the kitchen.  Her heart pounding slightly, ready for a fight.  She whispered, “Vooruit” and Jack bounded through the open doorframe just as she turned the corner.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” She pretty much shouted as she dropped her gun to her side, clicking it on safety.  “Really?”

“Oh come on Sameen, like I said, what’s life without a little bit of drama?” Root was smiling back at her, one hand on her newspaper, another holding a steaming mug of coffee.  Bear came bounding over, almost bowling Root over with his enthusiasm.  Her coffee spilling slightly leaving a splatter that looked akin to a Rorschach painting on the counter top. 

Shaw couldn’t help herself.  She sheathed her gun back into the waistband of her jeans and grabbed the hand towel that hung over the sink to wipe up the spill.  All the while Bear gave Root the most loving reunion, tail waggling incessantly, howling with whines. 

“I didn’t even get that kind of reception when I came back from Samaritan.” She muttered. 

But Root had heard. “Bear and I did a little bonding while you were away.”

“Whatever.”

Shaw looked around.  Everything looked exactly the same, down to the model of the coffee pot.  She would have to assume that everything in the house was the same too. _Oh god, what about that stupid nursery?_   

She whirled around when she heard a loud crashing noise and the sounds of several paws bounding down the stairs and then into the kitchen. “Jack?”

You could have sworn if Shaw had a tail, it’d be wagging just as hard as his.  Jack with his now 60-pound body was almost as tall as Bear.

“He’s so big!” She crouched down, letting Jack lick her face and bump her nose.  All the while she enthusiastically scratched him behind his ears and over his fluffy body.  “How?”

She looked up at Root then, finally realizing the magnitude of the situation, meeting her eyes.  The tears being held back, shocking Root a bit.  She swallowed, focusing her attention back on Jack, refusing to allow Root to see her like this.  “How?” 

“Long story…” Root tried to avoid but Shaw wouldn’t let her.  She wiped away the tears discretely and grabbed a mug from the top shelf, (making Root chuckle watching as she strained) filling it with coffee, and sitting in the stool next to her.

She took a sip and looked pointedly at her.  “Well, get on with it.”

***

> _[Pre 5x10]_
> 
> “Run the simulation again.” Root frustratingly banged on the small computer table in front of the Machine’s monitors. 
> 
> White words on a black screen began typing.    “No result has provided greater than a 15.6% chance of survival.”
> 
> She ran her hands through the long locks of her hair, feeling it getting frizzy in her frustration.  It was the dead of night.  Shaw was fast asleep in the small full size bed hidden deep within the abandon subway station.  “Fantastic odds.”
> 
> “Better odds can only be derived with more time.”
> 
> She rolled her eyes and leaned back in the uncomfortable, overused office chair.  She’d heard that time and time again.  “Which you know we don’t have.”   She ran her hands through her hair again, rubbing the back of her neck. 
> 
> “Root?” Shaw’s voice broke the silence. 
> 
> Immediately she stood, whispering, “Keep running the options.  Send me the best one when we’ve run out of time.”
> 
> She found Shaw propped up on her elbows, covered in sweat, clearly coming out of a nightmare.  “Hey, hey.  I’m right here.”  She raced over, sitting on the edge of the bed while Shaw sat up more fully and leaning heavily against the brick wall.  Root watched as she rubbed at her tired, haunted eyes before she gently grabbed them, bringing them to her heart so she could feel it beating.  Anything to help remind her that she was safe.  That she was home. 
> 
> They still hadn’t fully talked about the simulations.  She’d only heard snippets of the emotional trauma they had put her through and each time, she’d imagined more and more of putting a bullet between Greer’s eyes. 
> 
> Shaw’s breathing began to calm down as she took back her shaking hands and sat up more fully, putting distance between them.  She grabbed the glass of water by the bed and sipped greedily. 
> 
> “You want to talk about it?” Root tried.  She always tried.  It never worked.
> 
> Shaw ignored her.  She replaced the water bottle and slid back under the covers, turning away from her, facing the wall. Root waited, unsure of what to do.  She was flashing back to their time in suburbia, figuring she’d just wait until Shaw fell back asleep before sliding back into the small bed to catch a few hours before the boys invaded their tiny haven. 
> 
> But Shaw surprised her.  One of her arms snaking behind her, grabbing her hand to pull her closer.  She immediately climbed under the covers and molded herself around Shaw.  Lying so tightly together that she had to match her breathing. 
> 
> Root couldn’t help the tears that began to sting her eyes.  She’d dreamed of this moment for so long that to have it was becoming too much.  And now for it to potentially be gone so soon… a tear fell from her eyes.  She dropped her lips to Shaw’s shoulder, kissing the fabric softly.  She could feel Shaw tense but then relax after several seconds. 
> 
> “I’m so happy you’re home.”
> 
> Shaw’s grip on her hand got a little bit stronger. 
> 
> ***
> 
> _[5x10]_
> 
> Root’s breathing was becoming shallow as the officer touched her face and neck checking for a pulse.  _Fuck this hurt._  
> 
> She could feel her right hand getting sticky.  Had she accidentally put it in something?  Glancing down, she saw— _oh no._   _That’s my blood._   Oh this is much more than she’s ever had before.
> 
> _This was one of the 85%._ She was going to die.  She was going to let Her down. She was going to die and Shaw wasn’t there… here.  Her mind played that smile over and over again.  _That one look._   That look that told her that she was finally back.  That she’d finally started to believe that this wasn’t a simulation.  Her love was back.  And she was going to die.  _Oh what fun irony._
> 
> She choked out a cry as she felt herself being pulled from the car onto a soft gurney.  _Why would they do that?_ She was going to stain the white sheets with her blood.  _This is not a good idea._
> 
> A prick.  _Oh an IV.  Fluids._   She needed those.  _Was that a bag of blood?_   How did they know her blood type?
> 
> “Hurry, we’re running out of time!” The voice sounded like they were talking through a tube.  _What a weird way to talk._
> 
> Her eyelids were fluttering.  As if someone was covering them and then uncovering them.  Was she playing peak-a-boo?  She tried to laugh but was met with a horrible, searing pain. _Oh right. The gunshot._ Death was coming. 
> 
> _Did Harry get out?  Was he safe?_   _Were any of them?_   _Sameen.  Sameen was safe.  She had to be._   _Mmmmm Sameen._   Her mind was replaying every moment.  Every eye roll.  Every touch.  Every stolen kiss.  Every moment where her eyes said so much more than her words or actions ever could.  _I guess we’ll never get our ‘yet’ or ‘someday’._   She couldn’t help but feel the depressive weight that the thought brought.
> 
> “Root.  Root.  Stay with us.” _Who was that?_   Did she know them? Her eyes fell on a man wearing a surgical mask, dark eyes unfamiliar.   _How did they know my name?_
> 
> She wondered if She could see her now.  Was She sad?  Was She crying?  She tried to laugh again, how would She cry?  Would She grieve her death? 
> 
> “I’m here with you.”  That voice.  She felt it pierce her heart.  Her monotone, even cadence sounding like a symphony in her mind.  “There is a 43.2% chance of survival.”
> 
> She could feel herself try to smile, her tears streaking down the sides of her eyes, right into her hairline.  That statistic comforting her as she drifted into the darkness.
> 
> ***
> 
> “Yeah, that’s her.”
> 
> _Fusco._   She felt like her body was paralyzed, unable to lift a limb or open her eyes. 
> 
> “Would you like to take a closer look?” 
> 
> _Who was that?_
> 
> “Yeah.  Give me a minute, Doc.”
> 
> _A medical examiner?_ Was she dead?  _Was this death?_
> 
> A door slid shut and she could hear the sounds of dress shoes on linoleum flooring. 
> 
> “Cocoa Puffs.”  Fusco took a deep breath as if he was holding back tears.  “I thought you were immortal.  What the hell happened?”
> 
> She tried to move but nothing worked.  _So this is death_.  _Why the hell was Fusco here?  Did he die too??_
> 
> Maybe if she thought about Sameen, she’d find her way to her?  Like a ghost floating through the walls?   _Maybe Shaw and I could act out that pottery scene like in that stupid movie ‘Ghost’?_
> 
> She tried to smirk but again nothing happened.  She couldn’t feel a thing.   
> 
> Her heart began to ache.  Did she know?  Did she know she was dead?  She was going to be crushed.  To find her way home and now to be alone again.  
> 
> “Sleep well.” Fusco left her then. 
> 
> It wasn’t minutes later that she felt a prick in her arm and the darkness overwhelmed her.  _What the fuck is happening?_
> 
> ***
> 
> _[6 days later]_
> 
> She woke with a gasp.  Arms thrashing wildly.  IV.  Blood. Beeps. _Where am I?_
> 
> “Ma’am you need to be calm.” 
> 
> Her eyes settled upon a doctor.  Two doctors.  Both women.  One with a syringe.  _No!_  
> 
> “What are you doing to me?  What’s happened?”
> 
> “You were shot by Samaritan’s operatives.”  One spoke.  The closer one. The one with calm brown eyes and dark skin.  Her hand reached out to her but she flinched away.  _Don’t trust them.  Not yet._
> 
> Her mind was desperately trying to remember everything.  Where was everyone?  Surly they’d be with her if she was hurt.  
> 
> “What’s with the syringe?” Her eyes flicking to the other woman, watching her physically reel back. 
> 
> The calm one subtly stepped in front of the other.  “This has not been the first time we’ve attempted to bring you out of sedation.  You… You have a tendency to become violent.”
> 
> Root felt a certain sense of calmness upon hearing that. _Good._
> 
> “Are you Samaritan?”
> 
> “No.”  She stepped forward again and Root flinched back. Keeping their distance.  “I need to check your IV.  You appear to have ripped it out.”
> 
> Root looked down and sure enough, there was a small tendril of blood sliding down her arm, the needle half way out. “What’s in it?”
> 
> “Just fluids now.  We’ve weaned you off the pain medication so we could wake you.”
> 
> “I don’t need it.” She raised her chin defiantly even though the adrenaline had worn off and she was starting to feel a throb in her belly.  “Where am I?”
> 
> “Upstate New York.”
> 
> “The passenger in the car… Was-was he okay?” She could feel her body tense, bracing for the answer.
> 
> “He’s alive.  Following The Machine’s plans.”  
> 
> Root looked up sharply.  “You work for Her?”
> 
> “Yes.  I’m a part of one of the many teams that She’s been building across the world.” She stepped forward again, Root didn’t flinch but she was ready if she tried anything malicious.  “I’m going to fix your IV.”  Her hands hovering over her arm waiting for confirmation. 
> 
> Root studied her.  Studied every wrinkle and frown line.  The way her hands didn’t shake nor the way her voice didn’t waiver.  The way she almost spoke robotically as if afraid to lie or lead her astray. _She was telling the truth._   Finally, she nodded, turning her arm for better access.
> 
> The IV was fixed with very little discomfort and the woman looked up, Root finally seeing the name on her jacket.  _Dr. White._ _How original._  
> 
> She stepped back again, pointing to the blue device near her bed and handing her a little controller with a red button.  “When you’re ready for some pain relief, press the red button.”
> 
> Root nodded, her fingers finding a little snagged string in the blanket covering her.  She began to repetitively wrap it around her forefinger over and over to distract from the throbbing in her belly.  _It wasn’t working._
> 
> Dr. White and her assistant were partially out of the room before she called out, “When can I go back?”
> 
> The Doctor settled sad eyes upon her. “That’s for The Machine to decide.  You know she’s always several steps ahead.  I’m not sure how you fit into her plans.”  Together they walked out, dimming the lights slightly intending for her to sleep.
> 
> Root leaned back into the paper covered pillows, hearing them crunch and scratch under the weight of her head.  Tears had begun to silently slide out of her eyes, unwilled. 
> 
> She knew this was a possibility.  They had discussed that she may have to be removed from the picture so that Harry could finally have the courage to unleash Her but she didn’t think it’d hurt this much.  Her thoughts were on Shaw and how she surly was feeling even more isolated.  _Would she ever see her again?_  
> 
> She pressed the red button and within seconds she felt as if her body was floating.  Closing her eyes, she fell into a fitful sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be better.
> 
> ***
> 
> _[2 days later]_
> 
> She awoke, surging forward. Immediately, her gut reminded her of her predicament sending needles of pain throughout her body. 
> 
> Her room was dark.  Gritting her teeth, she leaned over and turned on the small lamp next to her hospital bed.  Gasping, her eyes settled upon a black and white dog sitting on the small futon couch next to her bed.  He looked up when he heard her voice and immediately she recognized those eyes.  Those brown pools so deep and familiar.  
> 
> A hand going to her mouth, tears coming again. “Jack?”
> 
> He jumped off the futon and didn’t hesitate to jump into her bed, lying down next to her as gentle as can be.  He licked her face gingerly, clearly recognizing that she was in pain.  He licked up every tear as she scratched under his chin and behind his ears.
> 
> “I’m so happy to see you…” She whispered when he finally settled back to look at her.  “I’ve missed you so much.”
> 
> There was no rush in their reunion.  Jack was clearly enjoying the love and missed her just as much.  “How are you even here?”  She asked, knowing that there would be no answer in those brown eyes.  He looked at her anyway, head tilted to give her better scratching access, before finally bowing his head and settling into the crook of her arm. 
> 
> When she wiped away the last of Jack’s kisses and her tears, she began to actually feel lucid enough to study her surroundings.  It was a small room, hospital white but clearly not a hospital. Or if it was she was in a very quiet ward.  No orderly’s or nurses walking past that she could see through the small window in the door.  There was a stool on wheels to the right and Jack’s futon to the left.  A small TV, no bigger than 32” was mounted on the wall across from her but no sign of a remote.  _I guess they give that when she’s demonstrated good behavior?_   But other than that, there was nothing else. The room was perfectly ordinary.  No window to the outside world, no phone, no computer. 
> 
> She was utterly alone. 
> 
> At that thought, she began to panic.  What if she had misread the situation coming out sedation and she _had_ been captured by Samaritan?  What if Jack was a ruse?  That he was captured too?  What if this was just the beginning?  What if they were already pumping her with the same drugs they gave Shaw?  Her heart was pounding as she sat up more fully.  Looking for the IV.  She needed to get it off.  She need to get out.  
> 
> She grabbed hold of the needle.
> 
> ”Hey – stop that!”
> 
> _Shaw!?_
> 
> She turned her head wildly searching for the voice.  Jack grunting beside her.  “Shaw?  Sameen!”
> 
> Trying to get out of bed, she was ready to search for her.  Jack jumped off the bed in the commotion, clearly confused. 
> 
> “No.  Sit.  You’ll rip your stitches.” Shaw’s voice again, she sounded annoyed.
> 
> “Where are you?”  Realizing embarrassingly that she almost screamed that.
> 
> She was met with silence and in that moment she realized why.  It wasn’t coming from Shaw.  It was coming from her cochlear implant.  From _Her._
> 
> “Don’t do that.” She growled.  “Don’t ever do that again.”
> 
> “I understand.” The voice was back to being the standard robotic voice she was used to.  “Your heartrate was past acceptable ranges for after major surgery.”
> 
> Jack was staring at her in concern but she ignored him, leaning herself back into the small hospital bed. 
> 
> “Why are you talking to me—Samaritan.  She’ll hear.” She made a move to get up again, getting ready for a fight.
> 
> “The rules have changed.”
> 
> “He set you free.” She shook her head a smile on her face and fell back against the sandpaper like sheets.  _They had a chance now._  
> 
> “Show me.”
> 
> The TV clicked on and she showed her a live feed of Reese, Finch, and Shaw infiltrating the NSA. 
> 
> “What are they doing?”  She repositioned herself, patting the bed for Jack to rejoin her now that she had calmed down.
> 
> “Destroying me.”
> 
> Her eyebrows furrowed as she watched Shaw and Reese run down a corridor.  “Explain everything.” 
> 
> Root listened as the Machine explained about the Ice-9 virus and how She would have to go up against Samaritan in order to finally defeat Him. 
> 
> “What will happen if you lose?” Root asked, already knowing the answer.
> 
> “We all die.”
> 
> “When can I go back?  When can I help?”  Tears were sliding down her cheeks again. “I can’t watch you die again.”
> 
> “This is a mission that cannot require your assistance. “
> 
> She knew exactly what that meant.  Any and all outcomes that She had run ensured her death or the death of many others.  A risk She was not willing to take. 
> 
> The TV clicked off and she spoke again.  “Sleep.  Your blood pressure and core body temperature are rising.” 
> 
> She felt the morphine click on unbidden and seconds later her body was feeling weightless again.  The weight of Jack’s warm body next to hers, helping her drift off to sleep.
> 
> ***
> 
> _[3 days later]_
> 
> Dr. White walked in, her chart in hand.  “I see Jack is being a good nurse?”
> 
> Root was in the process of playing fetch with one of his toys, a game they’d played almost relentlessly the last three days as she’d been bed ridden most of it.  Only allowed up to go to the bathroom but if she was being honest with herself, she wouldn’t be able to make it 10 feet without collapsing.  After reading her chart the day prior, she’d learned the surgeons basically had to reposition her entire organs to remove the bullet fragments and repair the damage.  She could barely breathe without wincing.  A particular rigorous throw in their game of fetch had her jaw clenching and hands clutching the sheets as waves of pain would cycle through. 
> 
> But none of that concerned her more than the silence she was hearing from _Her._   Nothing, not even a joke was coming through her implant and it was worrying.  Did they win?  Did Shaw survive?  Did Harry?  The helper monkey?  Fusco?  Bear?  God she hoped Bear was okay.  
> 
> Dr. White walked closer and leaned Root’s bed down so it’d lay flat.  “Time to check those stitches.”
> 
> “They’re still there.” She gave her a pained smile.  “Can I get out of here yet?”
> 
> Dr. White poked and prodded her belly, all the while Root tried to conceal her pain.  Finally, she looked up with a smile on her face.  “I do believe you can.”
> 
> Root beamed, clearly surprised as she pat the bed, Jack jumping on to greet the Doc with a sloppy kiss. 
> 
> “We’ll get you set up for a home care nurse to visit you.  We’ll be sending you to…” She pulled her chart back, reading off of it.  “4003 Crescent Street?”
> 
> “Oh hell no.  I’m going back to the city.” Root protested, knowing exactly where that address led.  She internally shivered at the thought.
> 
> “Sorry.  Machine’s orders.”  With that, Dr. White walked out, calling over her shoulder.  “I’ll get a nurse to go over home care instructions.”

***

“So I’ve been here for the past week.” Root waived her hands around as if that explained everything.  Then as if remembering something, “The nurse didn’t come this morning… “ A smirk beginning to slide across her lips, her voice dropping an octave. “Will you be my nurse Sameen?”

“Oh hell no.”

Suddenly, it was like the two dogs had finally realized they were no longer alone and they began to sniff each other.

“Oh this could get interesting.” Shaw muttered, putting her coffee down and jumping off the stool ready to step in.  Jack’s tail began to wag happily while Bear seemed to be giving him side eye like he wasn’t quite sure what to make of him yet.  Then Jack lifted a paw, hitting him lightly in the face making him jump back. 

“Uh oh…” Root muttered. 

Bear then surprised them all when his tail began to wag, pawing Jack right back.  Soon enough, the two were wrestling and playing together, seemingly forgetting about their human handler’s. 

After several minutes of watching the dogs contently go at each other, Root finally asked the question she had been begging to ask the moment Shaw walked through the door. “How are you here?  Did you decide you missed our suburban life so much that you just had to get another taste?”

“Got a call… Looks like your Machine isn’t quite down and out.”

Root sputtered, a little bit of coffee drizzling out of her mouth in shock.  “What? She’s been completely silent.”

“Maybe you’re not her favorite anymore?” Shaw smirked, putting her empty mug in the dishwasher and going to the refrigerator in search of food. Glancing back, she saw Root lost in her own thoughts a distraught expression on her face.  “Hey–“ Abandoning the fridge and getting closer. “I’m kidding.  She was annihilated.  We blew up the subway.  She probably doesn’t even know how to really communicate yet.  The message I got was just you saying this address over and over again, like a recording.”

“Me?” Root met her eyes, shear confusion in them. 

“Yeah.  She took your voice when you—“ Shaw couldn’t say it, gesturing towards Root noncommittedly.  “It was extremely annoying.”

Root’s eyebrows furrowed.  “I need a computer.”

“Yeah, we’ll get you back to talk to your AI bestie soon enough.”  She went back to the fridge, satisfied that Root wasn’t about to spiral out of control.  Looking inside she wasn’t surprised to see that there was nothing but a box of Arm & Hammer baking soda in the side door.  Closing the door, she looked her way again.  “I see you’ve been living well…” She stuck her nose up at the empty pizza and Chinese food containers that were overflowing the trashcan. 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine now that you’re here.” Root leered. But Shaw wasn’t annoyed.  Leering, smirking, playful Root meant that she was not lost in her head, trying to rectify the decisions of an artificial god. 

“Whatever.” She grabbed her keys to the Cadillac Suburban that she’d stolen from Finch’s collection.  _It wasn’t like he’d miss them.  He was the one that decided to skip town._   _Probably with John. Sipping Mai Tai’s on the beach, or whatever._ “Come on.  Let’s get you a laptop and fill this house with food.”

Root stood from the stool, wincing as her body became upright.  She was trying desperately not to appear weak but knew that the way she walked was somewhat akin to an elderly woman with scoliosis.  Her foot caught on one of the tiles but before she crashed to the ground, Shaw was there.  She slid an arm around her waist and helped her walk back to the stool.

“Yeah, there’s no way you’re going anywhere if you can barely walk.”

“Please.”  Root could hear herself pleading.  “I’ve literally seen the inside of buildings for weeks now.”  Shaw was studying her hard, almost like she was suddenly a human X-Ray machine and doing her own assessment.  She sighed in defeat, “If you’re really that concerned about it.  There’s a wheelchair in the living room that the nurse was pushing me around in.”

Finally, Shaw nodded and helped Root up so together they could walk towards the car.  But before they left, Shaw grabbed the wheelchair and threw it in the trunk.  “You’re using that.”

***

“Best Buy? Really?” Shaw asked pulling into a parking spot. 

“Where else am I supposed to get a computer?”

“I don’t know.  I’m assuming you’re about to remake the machine.  I figured some supercomputer store?”

“You do realize we used PS3’s last time, right?” Root made a move to get out of the car. 

“Nope.  Your using the chair.  No way I’m hobbling your ass around the store while you stare at computer things.”  Shaw got out of the car and grabbed the wheelchair, unfurling it, and meeting Root at her passenger door.

“Computer things—really?  How long did you work for Harold?”  Root winced loudly as she fell back into the chair having to use her core to keep herself from falling completely.  But to Shaw’s credit, she ignored her although she knew the doctor in her was raging.

After several feet of pushing a smug Root, Shaw spoke. “I hate how much you’re enjoying this.”

“Oh you have no idea.”

A man in a blue shirt blocked their path.  “Hi!  Welcome to Best Buy!  How can I help?”

“I need to buy every laptop, desktop, gaming console, and external hard drive you have in stock.” The blue shirt man—Bobby his nametag said – stared at them like they were insane. “Oh and I’ll take all your flashdrives too – even those dinky ones by the checkout counter.”

He laughed, clearly thinking she was kidding. 

Shaw stepped forward.  “Look.  I know she looks like she just escaped a loony bin but she’s not kidding.” She handed over a credit card. “That should have more than enough of a limit.”

Bobby looked from Shaw to Root to the credit card back to Root who was smiling sweetly, then finally he grabbed the credit card and walked off presumably in search of the manager.

Shaw stepped into Root’s field of vision.  “You enjoyed that way too much.”

Root let her gaze linger as she looked her up and down, “Now I’m really enjoying it.”

Shaw looked away a smile on her face.  _Okay, maybe I enjoyed that too._

***

Shaw was inside cooking dinner while Root was directing a little army of blue Best Buy employees to put all the boxes of equipment into their garage.  (She had convinced Shaw to allow her to commandeer the garage for her new supercomputer while they were in front of the pastry counter at the grocery store.)  The dogs were playing in the backyard, only stopping and giving a growl of warning when a Best Buy minion got a little too close for their comfort.

“What are you using this for, anyway?” One of the workers asked.  He was a big guy. Tall and a little plump.  Brown hair, brown eyes.  Had to be at least 30. _Not attractive._

“Building an all knowing supercomputer that will help to save the world.” Root answered calmly, leaning against the garage wall, trying to catch her breath.  This was way too much exertion for one day. 

“Funny.” He carried the last box in.  “Well, let us know how Best Buy can help!” 

Root hobbled back into the house, the dogs following, and collapsed on the couch.  The dogs falling in around her just as exhausted.  She closed her eyes as soon as her head hit the pillow, willing the throbbing in her belly to go away.  Her body had done more in one day than it had in weeks.  Everything was aching. 

***

“Root.” There was a hand on her shoulder slightly shaking her awake.

“No, ow please no.” Root muttered, her eyes still slammed shut.  Her body was aching more than when she had initially laid down and even the tiny shakes were feeling more like earthquakes.

“Root.” Shaw’s voice was softer now, the little puff of breath that accompanied her name sliding across her cheek sending a shiver down her spine.  Shaw’s fingers were framing her face and cheek.  _This was heaven._ She was sure of it.

Finally, when she couldn’t take it anymore, she opened her eyes to see soft brown ones staring back at her.  _Yup.  Definitely heaven._

“How are you feeling?” Shaw’s voice was softer than she’d ever heard it as she lightly pressed the back of her hand to her head, checking for fever. Seeming satisfied that she was “normal” temperature, she took her hand back.  Root missed it immediately.

“Like I was shot and put back together by a five-year-old.”  She looked around and realized she’d slept for quite some time.  The sun had set long ago and it appeared to be deep into the night. 

Shaw huffed a laugh, smiling.  “Yeah.  I’d imagine.”  Pushing up off the couch, she stood.  “Dinner’s ready.  I’ll bring it over.”

“Wait – we’re eating on the couch.  You hate that.”  Root sat up on the couch, ignoring the stab of pain in her belly and the pinch of a headache. 

Shaw came back in with two plates with pork tenderloin and mashed sweet potatoes.  “Yeah, well… your kind of pathetic right now.”

Root chuckled and then immediately regretted it when the stab of pain accompanied it.  “This looks incredible.  Thank you.”

Shaw was just coming back in with a couple of drinks, a beer for her and water for Root.  “Yeah, whatever.  Don’t get used to it.”

Root smiled.  There was the girl she was used to.  Shaw must have reached her quota of niceties for the day. 

They ate in mostly silence but Root didn’t care.  The presence of another person, let alone Shaw by her side was more than she’d had in a week.  Just when she had finished her last bite, Shaw handed over a couple of her pills. 

“Found these.” Root took them down immediately.  “Should help with the pain.”

***

Root’s eyes were fluttering closed while they were watching some movie about how a drug could unlock another part of your brain making you basically superhuman. The dogs were asleep on the cool kitchen tile while Shaw was predictably calling out all the inconsistencies of the movie. 

Suddenly, the screen went black and Shaw stood, throwing the remote control back on the couch.  “Come on.  You’re practically snoring.”

Root felt a hand under her arm, helping her up and guiding her towards the master bedroom.  “Sorry… I’m just so tired tonight.”

Once they got into their bedroom, Shaw let her go and Root mustered up enough strength to wash and face and brush her teeth.  When it came time to change into pajamas, she was leaning heavily on the bathroom counter breathing hard.  She’d definitely overexerted herself today.

But Shaw was there.  And she could feel the tears coming with relief. 

“I got you.” Shaw’s whisper filling her heart.  She felt herself being guided to sit on the edge of the bed.  “Wait there.”

She wanted to laugh but nothing came.  Where would she go?  She wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.  She wanted to tell her but no words came.

“Lift up.” Shaw commanded softly, and she used Shaw’s shoulders as leverage to lift off slightly from the bed so Shaw could take her pants off. 

“Remember when you’d do this for much more fun reasons.”

“Really?” Shaw chuckled.  “You’re half cracked out on pain meds and you’re flirting.”  Shaw slid on her pajama pants, Root feeling the waistband snap lightly against her skin.  “Unbelievable.”

Root chuckled but immediately winced when Shaw lifted her arms to take off her shirt.

“Shit.” She heard her whisper.  Then soft hands on her skin.  She looked down to see Shaw in a crouched position, fingers tracing the jagged edges of the scar.  It traipsed from just below her breast bone to the tip of her belly button. “What a horrible job of scar minimization.”

“I think they were more worried about keeping my intestines inside my body rather than how I’d look afterwards.” 

The hands pulled away as if she was on fire.  Shaw refusing to meet her eyes as she stood and walked into the closet as if in a daze, presumably to get changed herself.  Root took off her bra and put on the button up, long sleeved pajama shirt.  She climbed under the sheets and turned off the lamp next to the bed, staring up at the strange shadows that were being cast by Shaw’s lamp on the side of her bed. 

Shaw said nothing as she flicked off the lamp and climbed under the covers, rolling away from Root and keeping her distance. 

Despite the distance, Root had never felt more happy to be in this bed. _In this moment._ She rolled over to her side, away from Shaw, and closed her eyes. 

She couldn’t tell if it was a dream or not but she thought she remembered Shaw wrapping her arms around her and whispering, “I’m glad you’re alive.”

_Surly it was a dream._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[8 days later]_

“Well look at that, the Machine is starting to look Machine like…” Shaw was leaning against the garage door frame, staring down at Root who was sitting, hands buried deep into several layers of wires.  Jack and Bear were drinking greedily from their outside water bowl having just finished a pretty rigorous five mile run.

“It may, but it’s definitely not Her yet.  I can’t quite get this entire rack of nodes to interface with the processor.” She glanced over to see a very sweaty, Shaw in short shorts and a tank top.  _Time for a break._  

“Yeah, I’m sure that means something.  Look—you want breakfast or not?  This whole you waking up before me thing is freaking me out.”

She winced.  “Sorry.  I can’t sleep.  Between this fun near constant throb in my belly and knowing that She’s out there trying to get back to us, it’s not exactly promoting a proper circadian rhythm.”

Root got up without moaning in pain.  Yesterday, she noticed that was the first time she could do that.  She was getting better just at a glacial, frustrating pace.  To her surprise though, Shaw was being extremely patient.  She didn’t hesitate to help her when she was too stiff to move or do the heavy lifting when she was unboxing all of their loot and rearranging it.  But the thing that Root was really surprised about was how easily they had slid right back into the routine they’d established previously.  Going to bed at different times to avoid awkwardness, Shaw waking up at 5am to run – now with two dogs instead of one, it was like the year hadn’t happened. 

_But it had._

It definitely had.  Because the way Shaw looked at her had completely changed.  No longer was it like there was a war going on behind her eyes on whether she should touch or love her.  It was like there was quiet acceptance. 

 _She may accept it but she sure as hell isn’t doing anything about it._ She thought slightly bitterly.  Not even when Shaw had escaped Samaritan’s grasp and they were reunited.  When Shaw still couldn’t quite believe that this was real.  That she was real. 

But then that changed.  Right before her “death” when she smiled at her with bullets whizzing by – the shapes speech had done it.  The shapes speech had brought her back.  _Now if only I could convince her to come back completely._   

“Breakfast sounds great.” She smiled when she realized she was staring definitely a little bit too long at a droplet of sweat that had started at the base of Shaw’s neck and was sliding down hidden into cleavage. “And coffee.  More coffee.”  She closed the garage via the keypad next to the garage door and together they began to make their way inside.  Shaw calling after the dogs.

“Yoohoo!” 

“Oh hell no.” Shaw whispered, turning away from the grating sound. 

“Jennifer!  Sameen!  Is that you?” Alison Hendrix was rapidly coming up their driveway.  Yoga pants, a tight spandex jacket that was keeping out the slight fall chill and a sweatband over her severe bangs.  She looked to be on a morning workout herself. _Oh god._  

The dogs began to bark wildly at the trespasser until Root turned and quieted them.  Turning back to Alison she put on a fake smile.  “Hi!”

She could see Shaw trying to escape into the house so she grabbed her arm, forbidding her from leaving her with this horrible woman. 

“Oh my gosh!  It _is_ you!  I was walking past and noticed there was some activity finally after so long of nothing.  I was just hoping and praying that you were back.  Especially after that awful gas explosion—” 

_Gas explosion?  Must have been how Samaritan cleaned up their house shooting.  Geez, people really are dumber than I thought._

Root tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear, “—And who are these guys?”

“This is Bear and Jack.” She pointed to each of the dogs who were now sniffing the woman trying to figure out if she was friend or foe. 

“I’m so glad you are home.  You know…” She moved closer, petting each dog once before turning her attention back on Root, raising her eyebrows suggestively. “Halloween is in a few weeks away.  Last year was one of the best parties we’ve ever had on the block.  We’d love for you to do it again!  You just have to do it again!”

She heard Shaw groan under her breath beside her.   

Root saved them both.  “We’ll definitely think about it.  I’m not sure how long we’ll be here, though.”

“Oh of course!  Speaking of, where were you all this time?  Donnie missed you to pieces and Connor can’t stop talking about you Sameen.”

To Shaw’s credit, she actually smiled a little, although Root couldn’t tell how genuine it was.  _It looked kind of genuine._  

“We were fighting an AI apocalypse.” Shaw deadpanned.

Root hooked her arm around Shaw’s, a fake smile on her face.  “Oh Sameen.  That Scrooge routine yet again.  You know you can’t be a one trick comedian.”

Shaw rolled her eyes and dislodged herself, going inside leaving Root alone with Alison. 

_Damnit._

Root turned back to Alison.  “Well.  I’m going to go eat some breakfast.  It was good to see you.”

Alison took the hint.  “It was so lovely to see you all again.  We’ll definitely need to get together and do dinner.”

Root smiled robotically and made her way to the back door.  “Okay… Bye…”

“I’ll put something together!” Alison called after her but Root was already shutting the door.  

“Please don’t tell me you signed us up for another stupid Hendrix function?” Shaw was standing over the stove making omelets.  The dogs were splayed out panting under her feet. 

“She wants to do dinner—“

“And you told her ‘no’.  Right?”  Shaw looked at her pointedly, ignoring the food for a moment.

“Of course.” Root was almost offended at Shaw’s concern that she would willingly put them in a situation with that woman.  “Well, I kind of just walked away.  But surly she’d get the hint… right?”

Shaw rolled her eyes, not even remotely convinced.  Plating their breakfast, she slid it over while Root slid over a cup of coffee.  A routine trade.

“So when do you think you’ll be able to turn that thing on?” Her head flicking in the direction of the garage.

“The spare air conditioning unit should arrive tomorrow.  I’m hoping then.  I’m not exactly sure how it will go.  But if I had to guess – I’d say horribly.”

“Well, we’ll figure it out.”

Root looked away uncomfortably, muttering.  “Yeah.  Too bad Harry isn’t around to help.”

“You built Her from the ground up once before, you’ll figure it out.”

Root couldn’t help the way her heart swelled at the vote of confidence in her. _It was just different now._ “Yeah… maybe?  I think it may be a bit different this time around, though.  If She was able to contact you once then I’m thinking She may just need a new vessel for initial storage.  My hope is that She’s still got a piece of the I-9 virus that allows her to basically infect every piece of broadcast storage equipment out there.  So She’s either spread her code in everything or this ‘home base’ that we’re building will give her that ability.”

Shaw grabbed their empty plates and put them in the dishwasher.  “So basically the machine is an STD.”

Root snorted.  “No.  She is not an STD.  She’s a high functioning artificial intelligence that has implanted her seed across the globe… oh god she’s an STD.”

“Whatever.  Just tell me when you get a number so I can get to work.”

“Aye, aye captain.”

Shaw rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips.  “I’m going to shower.  You get to work.”

_Definitely different._

***

Root groaned.  Loudly.  “Come on!  You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.  This is not that fucking difficult.”  She had just finished tracing what she thought was her problem child wire three times but each time failed to find the issue. 

“Whoa now.” Shaw walked into the now brightly LED-lit garage holding a bottle of water seeing Root hunched over arms buried into what looked like ‘the belly of the beast’ if she had to put a name to it.

Root huffed, extracting herself, standing, and taking the water.  “I’m sorry.  I’m just frustrated.  This entire unit is not relaying back to the processor and I really just want to set it on fire.”

“Well that seems counterproductive but I’m not the computer genius so what do I know?”

Root smiled halfheartedly at the joke attempt but really her mind was still stuck trying to find that stupid wire. 

Shaw grabbed her arm pulling her towards the two computer chairs that sat by the door. “Take a break.”

“I can’t take a break.” She shrugged out of grasp and stepped closer to ‘the beast’.

Shaw put an arm around her waist pulling her more forcefully to the chairs.  “That wasn’t really a request.”

Shaw’s mission was accomplished.  Root’s mind was now fully focused on her and the way she grabbed her, though forceful, was the gentlest thing, likely due to her concern for her stitches.  _Gentle was definitely not her style._ Her tone shifted and suddenly her voice was deeper, more seductive.  “Well I can get behind this break.  Where do you want me?”

Shaw chuckled, pushing her into the chair.

“Are you going to give me a lap dance, Sameen?” Root asked, looking up under heavy eyelashes and a smirk to match.

Shaw put her hands on the arm rests of her chair, face inches away.  So close she could feel her breath slide past her cheek.  Goosebumps were down her back and up her arms.  Her body throbbing waiting for her next move.  Root’s gaze switching back and forth between her eyes and lips.  She could feel her body begging to be touched. 

Finally, Shaw pushed back, Root instantly missing the warmth.  “You’re hurt.”

“Oh I can muster up strength for that.” Root replied without thinking.

This time Shaw let out a hearty laugh, collapsing into her own chair.  “Didn’t your doctor say no major physical exertion for 4-6 weeks… or at least that was what you were telling me when I was unboxing all this crap.” She nodded toward the massive assortment of wires and data banks.

Root was instantly calculating in her head.  “That was three weeks and four days ago.  By my math, we should be good to go by Friday.”

Shaw chuckled, sipping her own water. Rolling her chair closer, she let her gaze slowly trace up and down Root’s body. 

Root held her breath.  _Please god._

But then Shaw gave her a Cheshire grin, reaching out a finger and poking her hard in the belly.

“Ow!” She yelped, doubling over.  It didn’t actually hurt as much as she assumed it would but the psychological fear was still there.   

“Yeah. I somehow doubt by Friday, you’ll be ready for any sort of activity.”

Root’s mouth opened in shock.  Was Shaw saying what she thought she was saying.  _Only one way to find out…_

Root swallowed a gulp of water, wishing it was something stronger, and stood up.  Walking slowly over to her, she watched as Shaw shifted in her seat, sitting more straight, giving her a skeptical look. Using the arm rests to keep her from rolling away, she sat in Shaw’s lap.  Legs out to one side, watching as the muscle in Shaw’s jaw worked back and forth, clearly fighting some urge. 

“What are you saying, Sameen?” She whispered.  “That you want me?”

Shaw was avoiding her gaze, her body stock still. 

“Is that your wire?”  Shaw finally spoke pointing at the exact wire she needed but Root didn’t care anymore.  Her arms were wrapped around Shaw’s neck, feeling the soft baby hairs. 

“I thought we were taking a break?”

“Root.”  Shaw finally looked at her.  Their eyes locked, inches away.  _Had they always been this shade of brown?  They seemed lighter now…_ “I don’t want to hurt you.”

This was said so soft, Root wasn’t actually sure she heard her.  But she had.  She most definitely had.  So she smiled lightly, nodded and stood, going back to the beast and the wire she had neglected. 

Shaw stood, clearing her throat.  “Um I’m going to go start dinner.  Don’t work too long.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[2 days later]_

Root was spinning in her chair in front of her creation.  It was finally in one piece but she was stuck at what to do next. So she spun.  Spun and spun. Hoping an idea would come.

“What are you doing?”  She skidded to a stop at Shaw’s voice. 

“Uh—I was---“ She took a deep breath, clearing her throat.  “I’m stuck.  I don’t know what to do next.”

Shaw leaned against the wall, arms crossed.  “So you figured spinning until you vomited would help?”

Root rolled her eyes at the implication that she was still recovering and spinning in the chair would do irrevocable damage.  “I’m fine.”

Shaw looked away, clearly not believing her.  “Whatever.  Come on.”

“What?”

She pushed off the wall and gestured for her to get up.  “We’re going for a walk.”

Root pushed back from her as her arm was a fishing rod and if she got to close she’d reel her in.  “What—No.  I need to figure this out.  She’s trying to talk—“  It didn’t matter what she said, Shaw had her mind made up and right now they were going for a walk.  Root let her grab her hand and her other elbow, gently lifting her out of the chair.

“No.  You’re going for a walk.”

“I hate you.” Root replied. 

“No you don’t.”  Shaw opened the back door to the house and whistled, grabbing the two leashes next to the door.  Jack and Bear came running immediately, tails wagging ready for a walk.  Shaw leashed them up and handed Root Bear’s leash.  Together they walked down to the local dog park that was a little over a mile away.

“I haven’t seen you wincing as much…” Shaw spoke, breaking their comfortable silence. 

Root smiled giving her side eye.  “Have you been watching me Sameen?”

“Well seems your flirting again so that’s a good sign.  An annoying sign.  But a good sign.”

Root sighed, pulling on Bear’s leash slightly when he got stuck smelling a flower a little too long.  ”I’ve figured out if I do this,” she raised up her leash free arm and winced, making Bear look up sharply, “I hurt.  And this.” She spun her torso and winced even harder. 

Shaw put an arm out, “Well don’t do that!”  She glanced at her belly.  “How are your stitches?”

“I’d be happy to let you examine them later.”

Shaw ignored her, opening the gate to the dog park and ushering Jack in.  It was like holding back a racehorse with him.  As soon as the gate was open, he went flying in, sniffing every dog he could find.  Bear was a little more cautious, choosing to stay within a 30’ radius of them even though his brother was halfway across the dog park.  Only when Jack would get in a tussle with another dog would Bear come flying in ready to help defend. 

Root turned to look at Shaw.  “Isn’t it funny how the dog’s kind of took on our personalities a little bit?”  Shaw snorted, clearly not believing her. “No really.  Jack is a little more carefree, caution to the wind spirit – like me.” She curtsied a little bit as an exaggerated joke.  “And Bear is a little more cautious and quick to anger.”

“I’m not quick to anger—oh…” Shaw frowned. 

Root continued, “Maybe that’s why you and Jack get along so well.  Because you see me in him.  You want to protect him.”  She elbowed Shaw’s side lightly.  “You looovvvveeee him.”

Shaw rolled her eyes pointing towards Jack.  “Yeah, Jack is definitely you.”

“Shit!” Root rushed forward, wincing immediately, and doubling over.  The shock being a little bit too much for her. 

Shaw put an arm on her to make sure she didn’t go any further.  “I got him.”

Shaw rushed toward Jack who was mounting another dog going to pound town.  She pushed him off. “Time to go home.” She leashed him up and looked up to see Bear licking Root’s face. “Oh come on!”

Root caught her annoyed look and winked, knowing exactly what she was thinking.  _Stupid Root._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[2 days later]_

“Sameen wake up!”  It was 2:23 in the morning and Root was shaking Shaw awake. 

“What?  Are you okay?” Shaw grabbed her arms, her eyes raking up and down her body trying to see if she was hurt as she sat upright.  “What’s wrong?”

“I got it.  I finally got it.” Root was smiling back at her. Eyes alight with child wonderment as if she just discovered the wardrobe opened to a secret land.  “I finally got Her to work!”

Shaw shook her head, trying to wake up more fully.  “What?”

Root pulled her up out of bed, Shaw desperately trying to get her feet under her.  The dogs were jumping tails wagging wildly, clearly just as excited as Root despite not even knowing why. Shaw allowed herself to be pulled downstairs into the garage, finally waking as the bright LED’s shocked her back to life.

“Look!” Root’s arms were held out wide.  “She’s awake!  She’s alive!”

Sure enough, on the middle of the three computer screens there was a singular curser blinking backing at her. 

Shaw got closer, confused and curious.  “What happens now?”

Root clasped her hands together, jumping slightly like a little kid about to get ice cream. “We wait.”

She nodded slowly.  “So you woke me up so we could watch a curser blink?”

Root’s smile began to fade.  “No.”  She looked between Shaw and the curser, then back to Shaw.  Then back to the curser.  Her smile was now completely gone feeling awkward. 

Shaw could tell she just crushed her so she tried to appease her. “Um… So what will it do?”

Root’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked back at the computer. “Um… I don’t actually know.”

“Great.” Shaw had enough.  She was tired.  Grabbing Root’s hand she pulled her towards the door, calling after the pups who followed.  “Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

Root resisted. “What if she contacts us?”

“We’ll get it in the morning.  It’ll be fine.”  Shaw continued to pull her up the stairs.

Finally, she stopped resisting. _Shaw was right_.  She’d get it in the morning and if nothing changed, she’d forward a notification signal to her phone. 

Shaw let her go when they got into their bedroom and Shaw climbed back under the covers, flicking off her light immediately, leaving Root to fumble around in the dark. 

When she was pajama clad and teeth brushed, she climbed under the covers, willing her mind to calm down.  It didn’t work.  Huffing, she rolled away from Shaw and stared out into the darkness, beginning to trace the shadows on the wall in her mind. 

She felt the bed shift and then an arm slide around her waist.  “I’m really proud of you.” Root could feel Shaw’s lips against her shoulder just like she’d done to her in the subway.  Tears came unbidden to her eyes.  She didn’t know how much she needed to hear those words until then.  Grabbing the hand that was resting softly on her hip, she squeezed it lightly.  Only then did the thoughts slow down and she was able to drift asleep. 

_Mission accomplished._

She hoped.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[3 days later]_

“Nothing has happened.” Root was banging her head on the kitchen counter over and over.  “I wake up.  No message.  I wait all day.  No message.”  She lifted her head.  “Yesterday, I drove to New York to shout our IP address into every pay phone I could find.  Did you know they’re starting to take them down now?”

“Wait, you said you were going to pick up more computer supplies.  You went to New York without me?”  Shaw asked.  She could feel her body heat with anger.  

“I was fine.” Root dismissed her.  “Nothing happened.”  Looking up sharply.  “What if she doesn’t want to talk to me?  What if she only wants to talk to you?”

“No.  Let’s go back to this ‘you going on a two-hour drive and aimlessly walking around New York by yourself while you’re recovering from major surgery’ thing that you just did.  Not to mention the lie.”

“Oh come on Sameen.  I’m fine.  I don’t even take the pain pills anymore.”  She stood, pointing to her belly.  “You can poke me like the Pillsbury doughboy all you’d like.”

Shaw ignored her, still feeling hot from the lie.  She was cooking dinner, shrimp scampi, working three pots at a time. 

Root continued.  “What if she never talks to us?  What if this is it?” 

“Don’t be stupid.  She’ll talk to you.”

“No Sameen.  What if it’s over?  What if you got her final message—to come find me?”

“Well then we’ll go back to normal lives.” She turned off the burners and began to plate their food.

Root scoffed.  “What?  I go back to being a hacker assassin for higher and you go back to the Marines?”

She finished plating and turned to Root.  “No.  God no.  Shit I don’t know.  We just survive.  We live.  We wake up, I run with the dogs. You do the crossword.  We eat breakfast and we get on with our lives.  Just like we always do.”  She held a plate out to Root but just before she could grab it, she pulled back.  “Promise me you won’t do the New York thing again without me.”

Root reeled back slightly, taken aback by the seriousness of her tone and eyes.  _She was hurt.  She was hurt I went without her._ _That I lied to her._   Root met her eyes, feeling slightly chastised.  Looking away, she nodded, silently taking the plate when it was offered again. 

After several minutes of silent eating, Root finally broke it.  “So we live in this domestic hell?  Big house.  Big yard.  Two dogs.  A childhood dream come alive.” She rolled her eyes.  Suddenly the doorbell rang.  “Oh and don’t forget:  Pushy neighbors.”

Shaw took a big bite of scampi and grabbed her gun in the kitchen drawer before heading to the front door.

“Is that really necessary?”

Swallowing back the creamy noodles, she replied.  “Never be too careful.”  Catching sight of who was out the front door, she reeled back.  “Oh hell no.  You take this.”

Seeing who it was, Root grabbed her arm.  “No way.  You left me last time.”  Shaw reluctantly put her gun back on safety and hid it in the waistband of her jeans, holding her hands up and giving her an appeasing smile as if to say, ‘happy?’

Root gave her a smile like an appeased mother and turned her attention back to the front door where Donnie and Alison Hendrix stood waiting.  Opening it she gave her best happy housewife smile, one hand on Shaw to keep her from running.  “Hi!”

“Hi!”  They both replied in unison.  Alison spoke, “We just wanted to invite you to a little get together tomorrow. And before you say no—I won’t let you.” She smiled and laughed to herself as if she was in on a secret joke.  _What medication is she on?_

Root could feel Shaw stiffen next to her. 

“Oh come on.” Alison put her hands together in a praying motion.  “Please!  I promise you can just come and have some wine and then go.  We never really got to properly thank you after Halloween and with it coming up in the next couple of weeks, the neighborhood really wants to do something in appreciation.”

She stepped closer and Shaw stepped forward, pushing Root behind her slightly.  Root couldn’t help the smirk that slid across her face, _well that’s new._

But that only meant that Shaw got the brunt of Alison’s pleading, grabbing her shoulders and slightly shaking her.  “Pleasssseeeee!!”

Root could see that Shaw was about ready to snap and put her palm on her lower back as if in silent comfort.  It seemed to work as Shaw pushed into her slightly. 

“Okay.  Okay.  Fine.  What time?”

Root reeled back in shock.  _Did Shaw just say that?_

The shriek that came out of both Donnie and Alison was akin to something only dogs could hear, Root semi-thankful for her partial deafness.  She watched as the instant regret flashed across Shaw’s face before falling back into blankness. 

Alison rushed forward, hugging Shaw tightly.  She made a move to hug Root, but Shaw was still blocking her.  _Thank god._ Donnie made a move for a hug but Shaw killed that thought with one look.  Root could barely hide her snort. 

“What time, Alison?” Shaw repeated, her patience wearing thin. 

“7 o’clock.  The last house on the left with the red ‘H’ on the front.” Alison jumped.  “Oh we can’t wait!”

Donnie smiled.  “Yeah, we—“

“Come on Donnie.” Alison interrupted him already halfway down the sidewalk. He smiled sheepishly and joined her.

“Well we know who is whipped in that relationship.” Root joked.

“Yeah.  Who’s whipped in ours?” Shaw surprised, closing the door and leaving a stunned Root behind.

Root gathered herself and quickly followed Shaw into the kitchen.  “Well you are the one who just crumbled like an overbaked cookie so I’d say that’s you.”

“Oh really?” Shaw whirled around a hint of a smile on her face.

Root stood her ground. “I call it like I see it.”

Shaw rolled her eyes finishing up her now lukewarm shrimp scampi.  “Whatever.  I’m taking the dogs for a walk.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[1 day later]_

“Remind me again why we’re going to this?” Shaw called up to Root who was still getting ready.  She was lounging on the couch, each dog next to her, petting both of them.

“You’re the one who agreed!” Root yelled. 

Shaw could hear thumps and drops.  Root was late.  _Again._

“I swear, we could tell your mom to be ready 30 minutes early than the actual time and she’d somehow manage to be late.” Jack just stared back at her, hitting her with his paw when she stopped petting him.  “You are spoiled.”

“You did that.” Root replied, this time walking into the living room. 

Shaw looked up and immediately her brain went blank as her eyes raked up and down Root’s frame.  She was wearing dark skinny slacks that went down to her ankle, held up by polished black ankle boots.  Her top was a silk white with a black lacy bra peeking through the fabric.  One of her characteristic leather jackets hanging loosely in her hand. 

She caught Shaw’s look and smirked, “See something you like?”

Shaw shook her head and stood, the dogs jumping off the couch too.  “No.”

Root laughed, “Didn’t we have a discussion about lying yesterday?”

“Whatever.  We’re late.”

“Oh now you care about going?” She chuckled, making her way to the door.

Shaw stopped her at the door, her eyes going to the wheelchair that sat folded in the corner.  “Are you sure you’re up for this?  You said you were stiff after the dog park walk.”

“I’m fine.  That was a week ago.  Let’s go, listen to people complain about how their lives are so difficult because they ran out of their favorite polish at the nail salon.”

“Fine.” Shaw nodded.  “But don’t expect me to carry you when you can’t walk.”

Root shook her head, a smile on her lips as she grabbed her hand, dragging her out the door.  “I’m fine.  I mean, I’m not 100%, but I’m like 70% - sometimes 80.”

Shaw’s frown deepened but she didn’t steal her hand back.  Root was counting the steps, wondering how long she’d notice.  But she didn’t!  She even repositioned their hands when they became a little stiff! 

Soon enough, they arrived to the house, a two story with shudders and a gaudy red H on the door.  “God that’s hideous.” Root whispered.

“Like vomited tomatoes.”

Root laughed heartily, “W-What?”

“It’s true!”

Suddenly the door opened and immediately they were stone cold serious ripping their hands apart as if they were caught by their parents.  Alison’s overtly friendly face smiled back at them.  “Jennifer!  Sameen!  I’m so happy you made it!”

The look she received was anything but genuine but it didn’t matter Alison wasn’t looking past the surface anyway. 

Alison opened the door wider, gesturing with a glass of wine in hand. “Come in!  Come in!”

The two hesitated before finally Shaw stepped forward, Root following.  The scene they walked in required Root to grab Shaw’s hand to make sure she wouldn’t run.  It appeared to be “lady’s night” with pink streamers strewn out in the living room.  Pink petit fours, pink vodka drinks, pink balloons.  _Fuck_.

She could feel Shaw’s hand digging into her arm, silently pleading for them to leave.  But, they’d made a commitment and damnit, Root stood by her commitments. 

She smiled toward Alison taking a drink from her and handing it to Shaw, “Oh none for me.”

“Oh my god!  Are you pregnant?”  Alison practically screamed, a hand going to her belly but she didn’t get close.  Shaw’s free hand had grabbed on to her wrist and was wrenching it back. 

“Oh god no!” Root practically screamed.  _No.  Definitely no._

“Oh I’m so sorry!  Your hand was on your belly and you aren’t drinking.  I just assumed.” She backtracked and Shaw released her, stepping closer to Root as if a silent protector. 

“No, it’s fine.  I’m just not feeling well.” Root smoothed the front of her shirt, feeling the raised edges of the scar over the thin material.  She’d refused to examine the scar any more than she had to as too many emotions came with just the sight of it.  Fear.  Anger.  Peace.  She could never put her finger on the actual emotion that stood out the most. 

Shaw’s hand on her arm guiding her deeper into this pink hell was the only thing that brought her back.  She looked down just in time to see her glance up with a look in her eyes that was akin to something of an apology and hatred.  _There’s my girl._

“So how long do you think we have to respectably stay here?” Root whispered, leaning down slightly. 

Shaw stopped, stepping closer.  “I’m ready when you are.”

Root couldn’t help herself, her arms going around her, resting them lightly on her shoulders.  “I’m going to choose to think that response was to something else.”

“Really?” Shaw shook her head but made no move to move. “You are ridiculous.”

Shaw poked her belly and it took everything in her not to react besides a strategic raise of an eyebrow. 

Shaw smirked, “Nice.” She lifted Root’s arms off of her, shaking her head and going to find some food. Root let her be, preferring to case the crowd a bit.  Desperate housewives were everywhere.  Bottle blondes.  Fake laughs.  She shivered knowing that soon she’d have to try to talk to them.   

Her gaze went back to Shaw who was talking to Alison, responding to probably some asinine question about which shade of pink was her favorite.  And judging by her face, she was close to snapping.  Root knew that she should probably go and save her but there was something about watching her suffer that she couldn’t help.  She grabbed a nearby crostini with some sort of bruschetta spread and decided to sit back and watch the show.  She sank into the couch, next to a woman that had a laugh that sounded like a horse neighing.  When she turned to try to make conversation, Root completely ignored her and kept her eyes on the ridiculousness that was Shaw trying to act like a normal well adjusted member of society. 

Shaw met her eyes again, pleading, but she just smiled back, taking another bite.  She watched as her eyes narrowed, and the moment Alison looked away, she mouthed, “I’m going to kill you.”

She smiled and winked back, grabbing the cheese knife and digging into the smorgasbord of cheese.  If she couldn’t drink due to the meds than at least she could eat.  Something that Alison wasn’t giving Shaw a chance to do.  She laughed to herself, watching Shaw’s eyes flit from Alison’s animated form, the pink drink in her hand, the food on the table, then just in time to glare at her more – the cycle repeating. 

She felt a vibration.  _What the fuck?_  She pulled out her phone seeing a text from an unknown number.  No one except Shaw, Harry, John, and Fusco knew this number.  Typing in her passcode – 0325 – she opened the messages icon. 

“Are you there?”

She reeled back.  Typing, “Who is this?”

The phone rang immediately – it was the number calling.  She excused herself, standing and finding a dark corner in the expansive house. 

She brought the phone to her good ear, “Um, hello?”

“Can you hear me?”

Root choked out a cry, her heart pounding out of her chest.

Shaw was there immediately, her hand on her back.  “What’s wrong?”

She couldn’t say anything between her laughs and almost manic cries, shoving the phone into Shaw’s hands.  Shaw immediately put it to her ear, hearing the loop of “Can you hear me?”

Shaw’s smile was like a ray of sunshine on a cold, rainy day.  Beautiful.  Proud.  Happy.  Purposeful. 

“Are you okay?” Alison’s voice interrupted. 

“Root has diarrhea.” Shaw hurried out. 

Root’s head swiveled toward her sharply.  _Are you fucking kidding me?_   When Shaw gave her a look that simply said, ‘payback’s a bitch’, she rolled her eyes.  “Yes. So much pain.”  

“Oh my gosh.  I’m so sorry.  Do you need some Pepto Bismal?  Imodium?” Alison put a “comforting” hand on her forearm. 

Shaw stepped forward again, “No it’s fine.  I’ll get her home.”

“Do you need a ride?” Alison asked, already making her way to the keys hanging near the back door. 

“Oh god no.” Root replied.  The way her pupils were already shot, she was likely three sheets to the wind.  Who knew if she’d actually get the few blocks to their place in one piece.  “I mean, no… uh I think the walk will help.”

Alison looked confused but smiled at her encouragingly.  “Well if you feel better later, don’t hesitate to come back.  We’ve got plenty of food and drinks.” She wiggled her glass, seemingly forgetting the lack of alcohol she was supposed to be having. 

She gave a strained smile before heading to the front door, where Shaw was already waiting, jacket in hand. They escaped and were halfway down the drive before Root pushed her away.  “Diarrhea?  Really?”

“That’s what you get for leaving me out to dry with Alison.”

Root practically skipped home, barely feeling any pain in her abdomen.  It was like the Machine was the best drug she’d ever taken and right now she was ready to overdose.  Root quickly punched in the code to the garage and the door clicked open.

She practically cried when she saw the words over and over displayed in black and white, “Are you there?”

Rushing to the keys she felt like her hands were on fire, flying over the keyboard.  She felt the barest of touches on neck and a whispered, “Don’t stay up to late”, before she dove into the Machine’s code. 

_She’s back._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[3 days later]_

“It’s time.”  Root said, interrupting Shaw who was playing in the backyard with the dogs. 

“Look guys—She lives!”  Shaw called out sarcastically, coming over to where Root stood leaning against the garage siding.  When she got closer, she caught site of Root’s serious look and threw the Frisbee across the yard, letting the dogs chase after it. “Time for what?”

“Time for us to go home.” Root’s arms crossed as if she was bracing herself for a potential fight.  

Shaw was confused, wrestling the Frisbee out of Bear’s mouth. “I thought we were home?”

Root couldn’t help the way her heart warmed.  That wasn’t the reaction she was expecting.  In truth, she didn’t know what to expect.  Her _own_ emotions weren’t even fully understood.  “No back to the city.  I got a message.  It’s time to move.”

Shaw threw the Frisbee again and turned back to look at Root.  “What?  The Machine’s talking to you?”

“She just started. We’ve been talking almost nonstop for an hour.”

Shaw turned back towards the dogs, trying to sort out her feelings.  She’d come to like this stupid house.  “Yeah.  What else has The Machine said?”

Root came to stand beside her.

With one look, Shaw could see she was hiding something.  “What is it?”

“John…”

“He’s dead isn’t he?”

Root nodded. 

“I had a feeling.”

“Are you okay?”  Root was on edge.  She was praying that this wouldn’t spiral her into putting up the walls she’d broken so many times before. 

Silence stretched as Shaw threw the Frisbee for the dogs.  Over and over again.  Finally, she spoke.  “When do we go?”

Root winced, “Tomorrow.”

Shaw whirled around.  “Tomorrow?  You’re kidding right?” 

“She’s got a plan.”

“Oh god – so we’re back to her being cryptic again.”  She wrestled the Frisbee out of Jack’s mouth and stalked in clear frustration back into the house, the dogs following in confusion behind her.  Clearly not ready to stop playing.  “You couldn’t make her a little more transparent this time around?”

Root followed, her earpiece now humming with the Machine’s comforting presence.  She turned it down.  No need for Her right now. 

Shaw went straight for the fridge, throwing the Frisbee on the counter.  Root winced at the sound of the plastic on the granite, keeping her distance.  She watched as Shaw grabbed a bottle of beer, twisting off the cap, and practically slamming it in the trash. 

Shaw turned away, letting the cool beer provide her a little bit of comfort.  After several sips, she turned back around.  “So we leave tomorrow.  What do we pack?”

“She said she’d take care of that.  We just need our clothes and toiletries.”

“Of course She will.” Shaw shook her head, leaving without a word, beer in hand.

“What are you doing?” Root called out hesitantly. 

“Going to pack.” Was the curt reply. 

Well that was not how she pictured the conversation going but honestly it could have gone worse?  She let out the breath she knew she was holding and grabbed the Frisbee.  Opening the back door, the dogs ran out and she let the Frisbee fly. She needed a break from Her for a bit, too. 

***

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Root asked when Shaw tossed and turned yet again, making the entire bed shake.  It was deep into the night.  Soft moonlight was streaming through the slightly open curtains while the dogs slept in the bathroom, clearly unbothered that their entire world would be changing soon.

“I don’t know.” Shaw stopped, staring up at the ceiling.  Sighing loudly after several minutes.  “It’s stupid.”

Root turned to her side, no longer feeling any pain in her belly unless she was in intense contortions.  She waited, staring out at the shadows that covered Shaw’s face. 

Finally, Shaw spoke again.  “I guess I just got attached to this stupid place.  I’m…”  She sighed, laughing slightly.  “I think I’m sad we’re leaving it behind.”

Root laughed lightly.  A melodic tune in the stillness of the night. “Me too.  Who would have thought we’d ever say that?”

Shaw chuckled too. 

The silence enveloping them again until Root broke it.  “Hey, at least we don’t have to host a Halloween party.”

Shaw laughed again, more loudly this time.  “Oh god— I’d forgotten.  When is that even?”

‘Next Tuesday’, She supplied.  “Next Tuesday.” Root repeated, going to discreetly turn Her off. She didn’t need her now.  Something she never thought she’d ever consider doing.  But life was different now.  Everything was different now. 

“Now we just have to hope that your Machine doesn’t put us in a building that does a mandatory costume party or ridiculous decorating contest.” Shaw turned over to her side, staring back at her.

 _My machine…_ Root knew it was an innocent slip but for some reason everything about those two words coming together out of Shaw’s mouth sent tears to her eyes.  Who would have thought after everything that she would be the one to help rebuild Her.  That she’d be the one to rebuild her.  _Crazy._

As if she was on some sort of opiate high, she reached out, pushing a tiny strand of hair away from Shaw’s eyes.  And by some miracle Shaw let her.   

She didn’t stop there, letting her fingertips glide across her forehead and cheek.  Through her hairline.  Across her jaw.  Grazing just ever so lightly over her bottom lip.  It was dry and when she pulled away, she watched as Shaw’s tongue darted out to wet her lip just where she had touched. 

She was mesmerized.  Mesmerized by the way the soft moonlight seemed to dance off of her lips.  Her eyes.  Her nose.  Her hair. This moment right here was worth every moment alone.  In every dinky hotel room.  In every back alley deal.  It had all brought her here.  Every right decision and every wrong one.  Every horrible useless lover to every TV dinner alone. 

But the thing that she’ll never forget.  That she has now burned in her brain forever.  It was the way Shaw wet her lips again and leaned in.  Capturing her in the softest of kisses.  The barest of touches. 

She could have died in that moment with a smile on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks.  She’d finally made it.  This was yet.  This was someday. _This was forever._

And the moment they awoke with sunlight streaming through the curtains, bare legs and limbs intertwined together.  There was no panic.  No fear. Just casual acceptance.   

“So this is it?” Shaw’s voice reverberated off of her chest where she lay draped over her body.

“Hmm?” Her eyes were still closed not ready to awaken despite her fingers tracing light circles across Shaw’s back and shoulders.  

“This is our last morning—“ Shaw yawned lightly against her.  “Our last morning as a married couple.”

She chuckled lightly making Shaw bounce slightly.  “I can hear the sadness in your tone.”

“Oh it’s devastating.” Shaw deadpanned.

“I’m more concerned about your budding friendship with Allison than anything.  She’s going to be devastated that you left without saying goodbye again.”

Shaw rose up, hovering over her, but keeping their legs intertwined. “Oh hell no.”

Finally, Root opened her eyes and the view was more perfect than she had been imagining.  Perfectly tan skin, perfectly firm body—all looking down on her.  Pure perfection. 

“Hi.” She whispered as if she was finally seeing her.  Letting her eyes roam over the exposed skin.

Shaw rolled her eyes, a smirk on her lips, before rolling over on to her back.  “So this is it.”

“This is it.” Root repeated not quite sure what she meant.  She turned over onto her side. Unable to help herself as she ran a hand lazily over Shaw’s stomach.  She wondered when she would stop having the slight fear that Shaw may rebuff her advances. _Probably never._

The dogs began to stir in the bathroom, the sounds of their collars and tags clanking together as they did their morning shakes and stretches. 

“This is it.” Shaw repeated one more time as she looked into Root’s eyes.  

Root understood then.  There was always a tiny bit of Shaw that she believed always thought one moment this would all end and she’d wake up, lost in some Samaritan dungeon.  But that bit was gone now.  Replaced with two dog’s wet noses pushing against her, begging to be taken out.  Replaced with a woman that loved her despite and because of her flaws staring down at her. 

“This is it.” Root repeated, a small smile on her lips as she leaned down to steal a kiss.  No, she’d forever wonder when she’d stop feeling like her heart would explode every time she got to do that.  _Steal a kiss._

The dogs whining next to them was their only alarm clock.  It was time to face the day.  Time to say goodbye to this home and hello to the new challenges that awaited them. 

No longer was life a domestic hell but a domestic bliss.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[Epilogue]_

“I don’t understand. I’m buying the Pent House.  The top floor.   Why do I have to get approval from some board before I can move in?” Shaw was frustrated.

She was only a few hours back in the city and Shaw had forgotten some of the annoyances.  Traffic being the main one.  It had taken them almost an hour to get twelve blocks because someone forgot that driving to the heart of the city at rush hour was a great idea.  _Root.  Root forgot.  And that stupid Machine—telling me to turn right into oncoming traffic.  Root all: ‘there may be a few bugs to work out of Her.’  Stupid machine.  Stupid traffic.  Stupid real estate agent._

They’d gotten dressed, finished packing, had some lunch, said goodbye to the horrible house, driven into the city, had a brief reunion with Fusco while dropping off the dogs before heading into a horrible traffic nightmare.  And now she was at one of the premier residential buildings that just opened up where the Pent House buyer had mysteriously dropped out, trying not to strangle the stupid house real estate agent, Betsy.  _Who the fuck names their child Betsy?_

Betsy, though, was a true New Yorker.  She was standing her ground despite Shaw’s threatening stance and appearance.  Her perfectly coiffed blonde hair and pencil skirt, blouse combination standing strong.  “I’m sorry Ms. Shaw but you must understand that this building doesn’t want any unsavory guests—“

“Unsavory?” Shaw stepped forward ready to show this bimbo unsavory but Root stopped her. 

“We understand.  I assure you we are not the type of guests that would cause problems.  And proof of funds is not a problem.” She pulled out a piece of paper and watched as Betsy’s eyes grew comically wide at what Shaw was sure was a ridiculous sum on a bank statement. 

The real estate agent stuttered, “Oh of course.  My apologies Ms. Grey.  I’ll get you the paperwork right now.  You can make yourselves at home as I’m sure you are shoo-ins with the board.”  She went to open the front door.  “Oh – there is one more thing that is a board requirement:  Marriage.  I’m sure that’s not a problem.”  With that, she left them alone. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Shaw practically yelled while Root stood cackling in the vast living room space. 

“Shall I see if I can dig up that old marriage license?” Root wheezed out. 

“I hate everything.” Shaw muttered, standing alone in the high tech kitchen, staring up at the 14+ foot ceilings. 

This place was perfect.  Four bedrooms, three baths, access to a private roof balcony that was big enough for the dogs to run around.  She’d already had plans in her mind to make one of the bedrooms a gun storage room.  The other would be Root’s computer room for her _computer_ _things or whatever._ The other bedroom would just be storage or whatever until she figured out what to do with it.  Maybe a spare bedroom for when Root was super annoying… like right now.

Root came closer a much more serious expression on her face but Shaw refused to meet her eyes.  “It’s up to you Sameen.  We can walk away.  Go find another place.” She grabbed her hand softly.  “Or I can go find another place and you could too.” Her insecurities coming out.  “It’s up to you.”

Before Shaw could reply, Betsy was back, paperwork in hand.  “You ready to sign?”

Root stepped back, ready for rejection that she was so used to feeling with Shaw despite everything.  Despite this morning. 

Shaw hung her head, tapping her foot annoyingly against the beautiful hardwood floors.  Perfectly stained the perfect shade of brown.  She stared out at the beautiful countertops, the most incredible kitchen appliances on the market.  She thought back to the beautiful skyline view that would await her when she turned around.  The view from the master bedroom was even better. 

But more than anything, she imagined what this space would look like with her and Root in it.  With Bear and Jack.  All waking up in this space.  Making this space a home.  And she realized more than ever, she wanted that. 

Sighing loudly.  “Give me the damn paperwork.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_[Epilogue Two]_

Grace sat in the small room adjacent to the master bedroom, letting the natural sunlight guide her brushstrokes.  She never thought she’d be back in the states but she couldn’t deny the affection she felt for the home when Harry showed her a photo. 

The doorbell rang, interrupting her painting of the small cottage she’d lived in that she couldn’t quite let go of yet.  She continued painting thinking that Harry would get it but when the doorbell rang a second time she resided to the fact that he was probably lost to the Machine that was whirring away in the garage.  She still didn’t quite understand what that thing was for but she trusted Harry.

She put down her brush and wiped off her fingers on the nearby rag, running down the stairs when another ring sounded.  _My they were persistent._

Harry greeted her at the door, “Sorry.  I didn’t mean to interrupt you.  I only heard it after the second ring.”

She smiled, “It’s alright.  I was due for a break anyway.”  She gave him a quick kiss, not quite believing that he was back in her life again. 

He pulled back.  “Shall we?”  He opened the door.

“Hi!” A man and a woman stared back at them with large over exaggerated smiles.  “It’s so good to meet you!  We’re Alison and Donnie from a few blocks down.  We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood!”

The woman thrusted forward what looked to be a pumpkin pie.  Grace accepted it with a smile, “Oh well thank you!  We still cannot get over the hospitality of this neighborhood.”

Alison smiled broadly.  “Well thank you so much!  We also wanted to run something by you.”  She stepped closer, “How do you feel about Halloween parties?”

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I don't hate the name Betsy. I kind of actually love it? So if you're name is Betsy. I am jealous!


End file.
